Klutz and Freckles
by Hufflepuffian
Summary: Oh, my... We seemed to have been transported back to the year of 1984, examining the beginning years of Tonks and Charlie. [Chapter one includes a free sorting hat song... That you may not like.]


**Author's Note: **_I wrote this out of sheer boredom, and found myself thinking it could work. This is more of a side-project beside my main Fanfic, Loyalty. The character mentioned in this chapter, Charmaine Cleary, is not the same one as mentioned in Loyalty. It is a character I throw in for a friend. _

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own many of the characters; though, Amadaeus, Cleary, Langley, Mae (both), Zaar and Madam Ragknott all come from my own imagination; as well as the horribly written welcoming song. Please, I _know_ how bad it is, you don't have to rub it in.

The incessant chatter from the mouths of the students already in the Great Hall laid an extreme nervousness to the first years, standing outside impatiently and waiting for Professor McGonagall to hurry back and escort them in. The many who had siblings, or relatives, tell them how everything at the school worked, who to fit in with, and what teaches to avoid at all costs…

Then, there were the unlucky few who had no idea, standing in the back, with little to no experience in the wizarding world.

Amongst them, stood a rather proud-looking girl, her hair was almost entirely brown, but spots of pink were dabbing through the tips. Next to her stood a short and stocky boy with vibrant red hair, and freckles nearly completely covered his face. Neither were talking to the other, but both seemed a great deal interest in the others hair. The girl seemed almost tempted to play with it, but controlled herself not to.

Finally, McGonagall stepped out of the noisy hall and closed the door. "Good evening," she said calmly, "I hope you traveled well?" She questioned, glancing over to three giddy young boys who were all recounting their adventure of the Giant Squid to anybody nearby. "Now, if you would please – in single file – follow me into the great hall, we can begin the Sorting Ceremony," she concluded, and turned around, the doors flying open. The children excitedly got into a line and followed her in. The occasional kid would be shoved out by the people behind them, hoping to get a better view.

The brown-and-pink haired girl stood eagerly at the front of the line, the boy with the red hair stood elegantly behind her. He stood straight, but his head kept twitching to the large table to the left of him, behind it was a magnificent banner depicting a lion.

"Charlie!" Somebody called from the table. The red haired boy, presumably named Charlie, looked over and saw an older boy, his brother, with the exact same red hair waving to him.

"Bill!" He called with a smile. He was so excited, his older brother Bill was in his third year at the school. He waved to his brother, but he was pushed forward by a snobby looking black-haired boy.

"Get moving," he snapped to Charlie, and he resumed walking.

Charlie hurried to catch up with the brown-and-pink haired girl, who had stopped right behind McGonagall. The elder professor had placed an old torn hat on a stood, which stood at the top of the step, in front of a kindly-looking wizard.

The crowd hushed instantly, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a booming voice began to echo.

"_It was a thousand years ago this day,_

_t'was the day that I was shaped,_

_four very famous wizard friends_

_created me, the sorting hat._

_First of yore,_

_was brave Gryffindor,_

_far more valiant than the rest._

_Next in line,_

_was wise Ravenclaw,_

_who put me to the test._

_Dear old Hufflepuff,_

_gave me kindness,_

_for she knew it was for the best._

_Last and leastly,_

_Was lethal Slytherin,_

_Who only wanted pure_

_Each of them gave me their greatest gift or skill,_

_And I shall treasure them forever,_

_Now let me be rested 'pon your head,_

_And I'll be sure to find,_

_Which of these feats_

_That you will possess…_

_Until the end of time."_

There was a strange amount of applause coming from everybody except the stunned muggle-born first years. Though, they quickly had to let it slide as McGonagall was prepared to begin.

"Amadaeus, Bentley." She called sternly, and a plump, short boy approached the stool with great caution. The professor dropped it on his head, it looked like her was terrorized with fear.

The hat perched on his head for little more than thirty seconds before booming out the words, "Hufflepuff!" A roar of cheers could be heard from the table marked with a black-and-yellow badger.

"Cleary, Charmaine." McGonagall called, as Bentley waddled over to the still-cheering Hufflepuff table. The hat was dropped on her head, and almost in an instant, the hat roared, "Hufflepuff!" Clearly happy with her house, the girl casually walked over to the table, which seemed absolutely ecstatic with the sorting so far.

The sorting went on for about 7 or 8 more minutes without anything interesting happening to the pink haired girl. She was slouched near the front of the group, constantly being pushed out of the way by the passing students whose names had been called.

"Slytherin!" hissed the snake as a boy named 'Norman Langley' had been called. He was a very tall 11-year old, and he absolutely towered over the others. He walked over to the Slytherin table with a malicious grin.

"Mae, Angelina?" McGonagall called, and a beautiful blonde-haired, pale-faced girl cautiously walked up to the Hat. The hat was placed on her head for nearly a minute, as if the Langley kid had dazed him. Eventually, he shouted, "Ravenclaw!" at the top of his lungs. The girl happily skipped over to the vibrant table, with the emblem of a gorgeous Raven. The people seemed more-than-excited to see her – especially the boys.

McGonagall seemed to have a dazed moment, as she read over the list for a second time. "Err," she began to say, and checked her place, "Mae, Angelino." The was a pause, nobody stepped forward. Suddenly, Angelina stood up and slowly walked back towards McGonagall.

She whispered something into her ear; nothing anybody but McGonagall, presumably, could hear. "Oh, my…" Charlie heard McGonagall mutter, as Angelina solemnly walked back to the Ravenclaw table. But, McGonagall was quick to move on, "Tonks, Nymphadora."

The brown-and pink haired girl suddenly moved forwards toward the hat. She could see the kindly old wizard wink at her when she neared, which comforted her. Her mother was a former Student of his, as far as her knowledge went, his name was Dumbledore. She nodded slowly at the man before sitting down on the stool.

"Mm, quite the odd one, are we?" The hat asked her.

Nymphadora remained laid back, "Could you please sort me? I'm anxious to get to my table."

The hat made a clicking noise, "Now, now… Aren't we impatient? You take after Andromeda, then, don't you?"

The girl let out a lighthearted laugh, "I'll tell her you said 'hi'."

The hat gave out a chuckle, "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from a hat," he muttered, before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

There was a hysterical round of applause from the Lion's table. She let out a wide grin, and jumped off the stool, nearly stumbling down the stairs. After her spill, she composed herself, and briskly walked to the edge of the table, where she was welcomed with open arms.

There were a few more names called, none of which Charlie paid any attention to. He was just eager to be finished with. As the group diminished to only 2 students, he knew it would be his turn, soon. "Weasley, Charlie." McGonagall said, proudly. She knew where this one was going. As Charlie walked closer, Charlie waved to both Dumbledore and McGonagall (he had heard so much about them.) before sitting on the stool.

"Another one, another one…" The hat sighed, "Not much fun in sorting you lot is there?" he said, with a pause, and then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

There was another large round of applause as Charlie happily squirmed out of the hat and walked towards his brothers table, taking a seat next to Tonks.

The last wizard, Jordan Zaar, was happily welcomed into Ravenclaw, but the announcement was nearly drowned out by the beginning of talking from all the tables.

Suddenly (and shockingly to many of the first years), the old man rose and pounded his glass, "I'd like to welcome you _all_," he began, a twinkle in his eye as he looked around the room, "to a new, and very exciting year at Hogwarts. Firstly, I'd like to welcome our _new_ Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Madam Orma Ragknott," he concluded, there was a thunderous applause, as a stout, black-hair woman stood up, bowing. Finally, Dumbledore rose and said, "dig in."

The were gasps of shock as the empty tables before them filled with food (mainly from first years), but everybody did just as they were told.

They all ate.


End file.
